


The Wounds of War

by redsandman99



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsandman99/pseuds/redsandman99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've ripped each other apart for the world to see. But this fight was one Dean had lost a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wounds of War

**Author's Note:**

> The first of two Wybrose one shots that I've been working on. This one was made for this prompt on the wrestling kink meme on dreamwidth: "The only thing more destructive than the Ambrose/Wyatt on camera feud is their relationship off camera. Up to filler just what's going on, but I'd like for it to be clear that it's not a healthy relationship. If you can work in Roman and/or Seth as concerned friends and partners."
> 
> And, well, this sort of thing has been my bread and butter, so here we are.

Dean didn't know how he made it to the back on his own. He really didn't. He was used to picking himself off the floor and carrying on, but tonight it felt like he had reached a breaking point. Another show had brought another street fight against Bray. They had been fighting in so many of them lately that they were all starting to blur together. But this one would stick out. This one felt exceedingly brutal. Chair shot after chair shot had been brought down across his back. A belt had been wrapped around his neck and had been used to choke him until the ref had yanked Bray off. A superplex on to a ladder though, had really fucked him up. The pain that had shot through him upon landing had nearly brought him to tears. He hadn't even been able to immediately move after it. The only reason he hadn't lost right then and there was because Bray took more time to toy with him. He had tried to make a comeback and ate a Sister Abigail for his troubles. Wins and losses had rarely mattered to him, but losing to Bray was messing with his mind. At least when he lost against other people he had felt like he was really taking a piece of them with him. He felt like they wouldn't be the same after facing them. Bray just seemed to get stronger after everything he threw at him.

Dean didn't realize large hands were closing in on him until it was too late. He should have known they were coming. Yet they still took him by surprise. They slammed him up back first against the wall, sending a fresh wave of pain through his body. He barely had a chance to cry out in pain. Bray's mouth was right on his, swallowing down his noises eagerly. Teeth clashed together before sinking into his lips and tugging hard. Dean moaned, melting into the kiss more than he returned it. He was too hurt and exhausted to try to claim any dominance of his own. It wasn't like he really had it anyway. They both knew who really had the power.

A growl sounded through the air that didn't belong to either of them. New hands entered the fray, pulling Bray off Dean angrily. Roman had arrived, his fury shining through his eyes as he tried to throw Bray to the ground. Bray was too big to just be tossed around like a rag doll though. He yanked himself free from Roman's grip and his own eyes blazed with fury. Fuck. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"The fuck was that shit Wyatt?" Roman looked ready to just pounce on Bray right then and there. "The fuck did you think you were doing out there?"

"Winning my match," Bray replied. His anger turned into a manic glee as he let a smile cross his face. "Something you couldn't quite manage earlier." He pointed to the bruise on Roman's jaw. "Big Show got you good boy."

"You fucking brutalized him." Roman wasn't taking the bait. Instead he pointed back to Dean, his anger rising with every second that passed. "That wasn't necessary for the fucking match Bray."

"I don't see him yelling at me for it." Bray peered around Roman's large frame to look at Dean. "You really don't need the brute fighting these battles for you, do you darlin?"

Yeah, he did actually. That was the problem. As fucking pissed as he was for Bray just trying to actually murder him out there, Dean couldn't fucking bring himself to say it. All it took was a look from Bray and he couldn't fucking speak. A look would twist his insides up and scramble his brains. He felt sick for it. There was no reason in the world to give Bray that kind of power over him. Yet he did it every single time.

"He's coming with us." Roman's tone should have left no room for argument. If he had been talking to anyone but Bray, this would have been the end of the discussion. "You don't fucking get him tonight.

"And what if he wants to come with me?" This conversation was just going on like Dean wasn't standing right there. He shuffled his feet, doing his best to avoid eye contact with Seth. Seth had been working on mending fences with him and Roman since the Authority went out of power at Survivor Series. Roman, being the gentle sap who had never stopped loving Seth, had been letting him back in. But Dean couldn't. Not after what he did. Not after the things he said. Not after the way he had tricked him into opening his heart to him and stomping on it for his own amusement. And despite knowing and accepting the fact that Roman was hopelessly in love with Seth, it hurt that Roman was forgiving him so easily.

"He's not coming with you. He's safer with us."

"Right. Safer." Bray laughed at that. "He's safer sitting in a car with a man who deliberately stabbing him right in the back in front of the world?"

Roman stiffened at that. He had no counter argument for that. He couldn't justify Seth's actions. "I'm not letting anything happen to him. Not from Seth and not from you."

Seth stiffened and Bray laughed. "Do you really think he wants to sit and play third wheel to you two again? Do you really think he can sit there easily and be comforted in you protecting him when you let the Judas right back in?"

All eyes went to Dean, who couldn't return anyone's gaze. He didn't want to admit that Bray was right. The bastard was insufferable enough as it was. But he couldn't stand there and lie. He couldn't say he wanted to be in the same car as Seth. He couldn't say he didn't resent Roman for fucking letting him back in. He couldn't fucking lie and he didn't fight as Bray pushed past Roman and grabbed him by the wrist. Roman objected again, trying to grab Dean to pull him back. Dean shrugged him off, his stomach churning as he literally felt Roman's hurt expression following him as Bray dragged him off. He tried to just push it out of his head. He made himself focus on the iron tight grip Bray had on his wrist, which really did hurt. He tried to pull himself free. He didn't want to play third wheel to Seth and Roman, but actually going with Bray wasn't a safe option in itself. No mattered how hard he pulled though, Bray held on all the tighter.

Dean didn't know whose empty locker room they ended up in. Whomever it belonged to, it was apparently theirs now. Bray locked the door behind them and shoved him back up against the wall. Bray kissed him like before while his hands slid up under Dean's shirt. Dean shivered as he felt Bray's hands running over his still sweaty body. He shivered and tried to squirm away from the touch. He was too tired and too sore to want to keep doing this. But Bray wasn't a man who simply just stopped. Not when he was wanting something. His hands kept groping over Dean's body, tugging impatiently at his clothes.

"Wait wait wait." Dean finally managed to tear his mouth away from Bray's long enough to speak.

"For what?" Bray pulled his head back and practically glared at Dean. "What now?"

"Do we got to do this now?" Dean shifted slightly, trying to see if he could slip away. "We could go back to the hotel."

"Since when do you like to wait for the hotel little lamb?" Bray leaned back in, his lips hovering less than an inch away from Dean's. "You're always the one coming to me after our little matches." He moved a hand down Dean's body so it rested right over his jean covered crotch. "So needy, so desperate…"

Dean felt his face flush. It wasn't that Bray was wrong. He was rather embarrassingly right. Sex and violence had always gone hand in hand. But tonight had been too much. He was just so tired and so sore that just standing there hurt. He needed the reprieve. The plea for it was right on the tip of his tongue. But it wasn't allowed to come out. Bray's mouth found his neck, kissing and sucking all across the skin in such a deceivably gentle manner. It was a trick. Gentleness from him was always a trick. But Dean still found himself weakening. It was always so hard to keep up the fight against Bray. Doing it in the ring was one thing. Dean could make himself soldier on...but barely. Outside of the ring? Forget it. Even when he wanted to fight and stop this, he gave in. It was just easier to give Bray what he wanted. He was in too deep anyway. There was no digging himself back out of this mess.

Bray's mouth continued to travel over his neck while his hand rubbed at Dean's crotch. Dean whimpered, his hips involuntarily bucking against it. He felt Bray smirk and then suddenly his gentle pretense was gone. His teeth sank down harshly, breaking Dean's skin and drawing blood. His hands yanked on Dean's jeans, determined to get them out of his way. Dean groaned and yanked on Bray's clothes in return. It was easier to just go with it. As much as he didn't feel that up for this, he was even less up for any more fighting. The most it was going to do was just piss Bray off and that was about the last thing he wanted.

Dean's jeans fell to his ankles and he nearly choked as Bray shoved three fingers into his mouth. He forced himself to suck on the thick digits, his tongue swirling around them to get them as wet as he could. Bray's eyes were locked on his and he shuddered. When they had started this their routine had been more simple. Bray would chase, Bray would seduce, they would fuck and then Dean would run off swearing it wouldn't happen again. But somewhere along the way things got messy. Dean tried to just blame their on-screen feud. What they were saying and doing was just making each other angry and they were taking it out on each other, much like Bray had done to him tonight. But in his heart, he knew the shit had been getting too crazy for awhile now. Bray was obsessive and possessive, not happy with just having Dean's body. He wanted his mind and soul. And Dean felt himself giving more and more of that away. His brain told him not to. It really did. But he was weak. He pretended he wasn't, but he was. Especially when it came to his relationships. It was why Seth's betrayal had nearly killed him. It was why Regal had driven him to near institutionalization. And that was why he was stepping out of his jeans and kicking them aside, ready to just let Bray do what he wanted. Worse than the thought of Bray just taking what he wanted was the thought of Bray getting sick of him too and leaving him. He couldn't take anymore his life he had been the one who had cared more. He had been the one to fall in love while the other person just used him for their own means. With him and Bray, Bray had the more extreme emotions. His obsession made him want and more importantly need him more. And it was totally dangerous because Bray was fucking demented but Dean couldn't break himself away. He couldn't, even if he wanted to. Bray wouldn't let him.

Bray moved his fingers out of his mouth and slipped them down between his legs. He slipped them inside his hole one by one, working them quickly and roughly. His other hand slid Dean's shirt up, his eyes admiring the myriad of damage that laid across his skin. Bruises upon bruises mixed together, all from the street fights they had been put in over the past few weeks. Mixed in with the bruises were cuts at various stages of healing. Bray loved to play with knives and glass and anything that would make a complete mess of Dean. Dean was lucky he didn't wrestle shirtless anymore. He wouldn't ever be able to explain away all of these marks. Even Roman didn't know about these. And if Dean could manage it, he would never tell him. Roman would go ballistic and the fight that would break out between him and Bray would only get him hurt. Roman was tough but Bray was a straight up monster when he really wanted to fight.

Bray moved his fingers out and picked Dean up, barely giving him a chance to wrap his legs around his waist before thrusting inside. Dean smashed his lips against Bray's, desperate to muffle his own scream. There was barely a moment to adjust to the length inside him before Bray started pounding into him. Hard, brutal thrusts jarred his whole body, increasing the pain in his back. He wasn't going to be able to walk right in the morning. Not between this and the match he had endured. His fingers gripped the back of Bray's shirt, their mouths still fused and working to keep the larger man quiet for once.

But that was never something that lasted for long.

"I don't want to keep fighting you little lamb." Bray spoke between desperate kisses. "Do you really think I like doing those things to you?" He kept one hand under Dean to keep him held up while the other grabbed Dean's hair. "I wanted you by my side out there just like you are here." He tugged on Dean's curls, making him whimper in pain. "But you keep making me hurt you." His eyes narrowed and Dean shuddered. "This has to end bloody because you had to be stubborn."

Dean offered no defense for himself. His mind was spinning too much to even think straight. He only whined desperately and tried to sneak a hand down to stroke himself. Bray smacked it away, instead wrapping his own hand around Dean's cock and stroking it roughly. Dean closed his eyes and moaned at his touch. Something could be said about the way everything had to be on Bray's terms. But he was too tired to say it. He was too tired to even care. "Bray…oh fuck!" He threw his head back, wincing as it hit the wall. "Oh god Bray please...please…"

"Please what?" Bray scraped his teeth across Dean's throat. "Say it darlin."

"Oh god." Dean swallowed hard, the tension in his body building. He was so close. He was so fucking close he just needed a little bit more. "Let me cum. Let me cum Bray please."

"Why should I?"

"I'll do anything Bray please." This was dangerous. Too dangerous. He had to stop but he couldn't stop. Stopping himself was a fight he couldn't win. He had lost this war so long ago that he wondered why he ever tried to convince himself otherwise. "Please please oh god please…"

The begging finally satisfied Bray. He moved his hand faster and thrusted his hips harder, sending Dean over the edge. Dean didn't bother to try to mask his cries. If anyone was around the damage was already done. He felt Bray's release follow his and his movements finally stilled. They stayed as they were, panting for breath and clinging to each other. For a moment, Dean's body was too sated and blissed out to feel the pain anymore. For a moment, a calm had settled in their storm. Their fighting no longer mattered. It wouldn't stay that way for long, but Dean simply closed his eyes and tried to let himself bask in it as much as he could.


End file.
